indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
ToASession003
Flamerule 16 PM DM: Picking up on the 16th of Flamerule, 1493DR. It is Day 23 since the Death Plague started. It is raining heavily today. You can only see well up to 150' and your missile weapon ranges are halved. You've been traveling up the River Tiryki towards Firefinger to assist Azaka in her quest in exchange for three months free guide-service. You just finished your rest and are headed back up the river at normal pace. The morning passes uneventfully, if soggily. PM DM: As afternoon comes, the rain doesn't let up. Let's get Perception checks at disadvantage. PM Kelania: ((11)) PM Radzwe: ((5)) PM Briar: ((7)) PM Splint: ((12)) PM DM: Azaka suddenly puts her hand out, then puts a finger to her lips. She peers into the green jungle, but doesn't make any other movements. PM Kelania: Kelania grunts and draws her longbow PM Radzwe: Radzwe crouches and grips spear PM Briar: ((are we still in the boat?)) PM DM: Yes. PM Splint: Splint slightly ducks behind his shield PM Briar: Briar goes quiet and stops rowing, wrapping one hand around the grip of her shield. PM DM: Azaka motions for Briar to continue rowing, unless you plan to investigate. PM Radzwe: "what do you see?" Something we should check?" PM Splint: "Shhh..." PM Briar: She shrugs and picks up the paddle again, going back to rowing. PM Radzwe: "Could be treasure, or someone's dad" PM DM: Azaka peers through the rain. She answers quietly, "Only if you like to kill for fun." PM Briar: "But what did you see?" she murmurs excitedly under her breath. PM DM: Azaka: "Apes. Eating." PM Kelania: "What's with all the hushing, then?" PM Radzwe: "if its not worth messing with, that's one thing. But we are looking for her Dad, and he might be anywhere" PM Splint: Splint exhales heartily. "Dumb apes huh...heh...let's keep goin'." PM Briar: "Probably not living with apes, though." PM DM: Azaka looks at Kelania. "Have you ever seen an angry ape?" PM Kelania: "Nope, and I guess I don't care to." PM Radzwe: "Are these meat eating apes or banana eating apes?" PM DM: Xandala: "Technically, apes are omnivores. They eat either." PM Radzwe: "From your view, are they eating people we should help or something not worth saving?" PM DM: Azaka: "I only saw them for a moment, heard one call. I could not say." PM Briar: "I know a lot of people have been going into this jungle, but surely some chance group of apes must've just found a normal jungle-meal." PM Splint: "Ah, Bahamut's bum....did you see any armor lyin' around their meal?" Splint asks Azaka PM Radzwe: "Maybe they are necromancer apes that caused the death curse!" He says with a grin PM DM: Azaka grumbles under her breath and looks forward. PM Kelania: "We could have been heroes, Azaka!" PM DM: I assume you are paddling out of earshot before shouting, so as you continue up river, you bypass the apes and find your way deeper into the jungles. You find your camp for the night. PM Briar: "Another few days of this, and I won't even need a sword. I'll just fight things with an oar, or my incredible muscles." PM Kelania: Kel is sitting by the fire and says, "Hey, Azaka. You play cards?" PM DM: Azaka shakes her head. "Cards do not last in the jungle." PM Briar: "Ooh, cards. The great mystery of the city-dwellers." PM Splint: "Pretty smooth sailin' so far. I hope alls we find are apes and mosquitos." PM Radzwe: "So Azaka, we are committed to helping you find something from ther pterfolk I believe." "Do you have a plan?" "Are we sneaking in, storming a camp, or trading a halfling for it?" PM Kelania: "I hope you plan on finding another halfling deeper in the jungle." PM Radzwe: "of course, of course" PM Briar: "...Can we talk about what pterafolk are?" PM Radzwe: "but I don't think they'll take a Kobold" PM Splint: "Nah...we'll just dress up a goblin as a stout halfy." PM DM: Azaka's face pulls into a frown. "The terror-folk have taken Firefinger as their perch. Tall, lots of visibility. We will attack it and find my mask." PM Kelania: "And that's our only option?" PM Kelania: "No talking it out over drinks and nice warm meal?" PM Radzwe: "Do you have numbers and strengths on the camp, or are we going to scout first?" PM DM: Azaka shakes her head. "I have not been up the spire. I do not know. But they are evil creatures and deserve to be destroyed." PM Kelania: "I've been known to scout." PM Splint: "Definitely gotta do some scouting around first." PM Briar: (can i attempt insight on azaka) PM DM: Sure. What are you trying to learn? PM Briar: Whether she's truly believes the pterafolk are evil and can't be reasoned with or not. PM Briar: ((20)) PM Briar: "What happened that they got your mask, anyway?" PM DM: Azaka says, even more taciturn than normal, "They stole it. Killed for it." Then she stands, takes her bow, and heads into the forest. PM Splint: ((I'll forage for the night as well)) PM DM: Ok, go ahead and roll a survival check. PM Splint: ((14)) PM Kelania: ((is Darvin still with us or did he slip on a wet rock or something?)) PM DM: He's still there. He's away, foraging, though. PM Radzwe: "So, Xandala, what is your father's name? What does he look like? In case we bump into him." PM DM: Darvin brings back 14 lbs of food and between Briar's raincatcher and Darvin, you find enough water to re-fill everyone's waterskins. PM Radzwe: "woo woo, its a jungle party" PM DM: Xandala: "Oh, how silly of me. His name is Artus. Artus Cimber. He's human, with brown hair. Pale skin like mine." PM Briar: "Does he also have your, er, scales?" PM Kelania: "Or are those from the other side of the family." PM DM: She smiles. "No, my gifts are from my mother's side." 8:28 PM] Kelania: "Oh. Huh." PM DM: Splint comes back unfortunately empty-handed. PM Splint: "Well, those lizards are little more slippery than you'd think, folks." PM Kelania: "Hey, Splint. We're having a nice talk about Xandala's family. Care you join us?" PM Radzwe: ((22)) PM Splint: "Sure, let's hear all about your kin ,dragonlady" PM Radzwe: "will he be happy to see you?" ((I don't trust her, so insight to see if she stumbles over details)) PM DM: Xandala chuckles. "Probably not. I can't imagine anyone would like to run into their child in the jungles when they should be safe at home." PM Radzwe: "Is he going to be mad?" "Or pleasantly surprised?" PM DM: Xandala: "I don't know. He's... hard to predict." PM Splint: "What's he doing out here in the boondocks anyways?" PM DM: Xandala: "What's anyone doing out here? Exploring, treasure hunting, seeking a cure to a curse..." PM Radzwe: "How long has it been since you saw him?" PM DM: Xandala looks up like she's consulting a mental calendar. "At least two months." PM Radzwe: "That's no long at all" PM Kelania: "How long since you should have seen him?" PM Briar: "It's a while to be lost in the jungle." PM DM: Xandala: "He was supposed to be back last month." PM Splint: "Yikes." PM Splint: "I'll say a prayer to Bahamut for him." PM DM: She smiles graciously at Splint. "Thank you." PM Splint: "But sayin' your dad is still alive, he didn't give you any lead as to what he specifically came here for?" PM DM: Azaka comes back after a while, empty-handed. She sits apart from the rest of the group, apparently sulking. PM DM: Xandala: "No... He's often away on... secret missions." PM Splint: "Well that's swell." PM Radzwe: "But a month is long enough to go looking in a jungle for him?" PM DM: Xandala: "I need to find him. I can't explain it, but I just need to." PM Radzwe: "ok, any extra detail might help us track him down. This seems to big a place to hope we wander into each other" PM DM: Xandala: "I have faith that we'll find him. At least looking is better than sitting back and waiting." PM Splint: "Hey, you've got my sympathies. I'm looking for some lost friends myself." PM Kelania: "What kind of friends you looking for, Splint?" PM Splint: "My unit, remember? I'm with the Order of the Golden Lion, and a detachment of their's went to hunt some Bane clerics...don't know where they are now." PM Splint: "Or if they're still alive." PM Splint: "But I gotta' find em'." PM DM: Xandala: "I wish you luck. I think I will attempt to sleep." PM Radzwe: "I gotta find treasure, I'm broke" PM Splint: Splint nods at Radzwe. "That would be a nice consolation if we find corpses." PM Kelania: "Right. I can't imagine paddling this far into the jungle to help anyone from the Flaming Fist." PM Kelania: "I'm a merc by trade, uh, if I didn't tell you that. Out of Baldur's Gate." PM Splint: "Eh... I could kinda tell that...you've got that soldier's build." PM Kelania: Kel smirks, "Damn, I need to work on my image, then." PM Splint: "You out here on contract? Or just findin' another way to make a coin like any good ol' merc?" PM Kelania: "Right now I'm just doing this job for Azaka. Waved fee and all that. After that, we'll see what the Blaze tells me to do next." PM Splint: ((my character is a soldier type and trained in Baldur's Gate, would he know who the Flaming Fists are?)) Briar and Azaka PM DM: Azaka comes back after a while, empty-handed. She sits apart from the rest of the group, apparently sulking. PM Briar: Briar refuses to let that be and goes to sit down next to Azaka. "Sorry for pushing." 8:39 PM] DM: Azaka practically grunts an acknowledgment. PM Briar: "So, what'd you do before you became some cool, expert jungle guide?" PM DM: She peers at Briar then busies herself with wrapping and re-wrapping her bow. "I lived in the jungle. Survived." PM Briar: "Hey, I grew up in a forest too. Not as ... wet ... as this one, though. Ever been off of Chult?" PM DM: "No." PM Briar: "When you've got your mask back and the world isn't cursed all, you should try it! There's a whole world of stuff to see and people to learn about, and maybe it'd be nice to be the guided and not the guide. Anyway, I'll leave you be." PM Briar: She gets up and returns to the rest of the group. Back to the group PM Briar: Briar returns to the bulk of the group after a short talk with, mostly at, Azaka. "Hopefully you get told to help us stop the evil curse that's killing everyone. Or... re-killing them?" PM Kelania: "I can't imagine the higher ups like the curse much." PM DM: Sure. The Fist is a mercenary company that generally acts like a standing army in a lot of ways. Generally Lawful in bent. PM Splint: "The Fists...good outfit, those folks. They have a fort out here?" PM Kelania: "Yeah, Fort Beluarian." PM Kelania: "Which we're... currently heading away from." PM Kelania: "Again, I was supposed make a delivery there, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind me taking a quick detour." PM Briar: "We can swing around. Sometime. We only bought enough supplies for this litttle expedition anyways." PM Splint: "Yeah...it'd be nice if we had decent lodging and...a wall. But maybe on the way back." PM Kelania: "I'm not too worried about it, they knew who they were sending." PM Splint: "The surest shot under four foot!" PM Kelania: "My one redeeming quality!" PM Briar: "Hey, this is alright! No problems getting fed, a guide if we get lost, some nice tree canopy. Only problem is the heat, and also the blood-sucking insects." PM Kelania: "Yeah, I'm sure there are worse bug-infested jungles." PM Splint: Splint smirks, then nods off with eyes closed "Alright nature lady, let's hope we can charm us some ape buddies along the way as well." PM DM: You guys go ahead and get settled in for the night, watches stationed, and you can have your long rest for the night. Day 24 On the 17th of Flamerule, it is Day 24 since the Death Plague started. It is dry and sunny. The rain has stopped and Splint suffers from sunlight sensitivity. You are at camp along the River Tiryki and your last stated destination is Firefinger which you believe is about 70 miles away by the map. What pace would you like to set? Who is foraging along the way? Are you using insect repellent? PM Radzwe: ((Fast I think because we have extra food/water)) PM Splint: ((I concur, why not)) PM Kelania: ((agreed)) PM Splint: ((I'll use insect repellant as well)) PM Briar: sure. and yeah, definitely using insect repellant here PM DM: No foraging then. Ok. PM Kelania: ((i'll risk it, no repellant)) PM Radzwe: ((Repellant for me)) PM DM: You travel through the day without issue and find a camp, exhausted. PM Radzwe: ((Normal day, normal foraging)) Day 25 PM DM: 18th Flamerule 1493. Day 25 of the Death Plague. The rain has returned and it is heavy. Missile weapon ranges are halved. PM DM: Mark your repellent if you're using it today. PM Briar: "Is Firefinger meant to be any more dry than this?" PM Kelania: ((i'll skip for one more day ;p)) PM DM: Azaka: "No. We will probably be able to see it tomorrow, though. It is very tall. Taller than the trees." PM Splint: "That's a relief. These arms ain't made for rowin'" PM DM: You travel through the day. Foragers make your survival checks. PM DM: Azaka: "It will still take days to reach." PM Splint: ((20)) PM Splint: "Are we talkin' single digits?" PM Briar: "When will we have to abandon the river?" PM DM: Azaka: "Less than one handful. It is close to the river." PM Kelania: "How many days can you fit in a hand?" PM Kelania: "5?" PM Splint: "Good. Can't wait to stretch these seadog legs with a good march." PM DM: Splint, roll d6+WIS twice, please. PM Briar: "What, you don't feel like you've been stretching enough?" PM Splint: ((5 on both rolls)) PM Splint: "My arms have been doin' the marching so far." PM Splint: "It's time for a change in scenery. This river will kill ya with boredom." PM DM: So five of you have enough foraged food and water, but three will have to use rations. PM Briar: (i'll use rations) PM Radzwe: ((I'll use a ration)) PM Briar: "You could try rowing with your feet, maybe." PM Splint: ((i'll use a ration)) PM Briar: "Or swim behind and push?" PM Splint: "Feet-rowin' eh? Can't say they taught me that in training." PM Kelania: "Briar, you could probably walk behind and push." PM Radzwe: "except for the throat worm things, who knows where they would end up" PM Splint: "Heh! We'd probably get there faster too!" PM Briar: Briar laughs. "Something would definitely try to eat me. before we got there. 'Course, it wouldn't be able to, unless it was some river- version of those dinosaurs from the city." PM DM: As you're pulling the canoe out of the river and setting up camp, Splint and Azaka are suddenly struck by two vines that have wrapped themselves around them. Splint takes 10 damage and Azaka takes 4... and we need to roll initative because you've stepped into an Assassin Vine hunting ground. PM Briar: "...Oh." PM Splint: "Waaaagh!" PM DM: Splint and Azaka are both grappled. PM Splint: ((welp, I'm unconscious at -1 i think)) PM Radzwe: ((7)) PM Kelania: ((20)) PM Briar: ((6)) PM Splint: ((23)) PM DM: Oof. That's rough, buddy. That's a death save right at the top of the round. PM Splint: ((good thing i can make that sweet rolll to use)) PM Briar: (pssh, just roll a 20) PM Briar: (how hard can it be) PM Splint: ((as easy as rolling a nat 1 lol)) PM DM: Roll your death save? PM Splint: ((16)) PM DM: That's one success! PM Splint: ((phew)) PM Kelania: ((and a-one!)) PM DM: @Kelania - You're right next to Splint and far enough from the vine to be able to attack at range. PM Kelania: Kelania immediately raises her bow and looses an arrow in one smooth motion at the vine that knocked out Splint. PM Kelania: ((26a 5d)) PM DM: That definitely hits. PM Splint: ((nice)) PM DM: Kind of weird to see an arrow sticking through a vine, but here we are. PM Kelania: ((again, my one redeeming quality!!)) PM Splint: ((its a suicidal vine lol)) PM DM: Azaka attempts to muscle her way out of the grasp of the vine, but it doesn't work. She takes 19 more damage from the poison of the vine. PM Briar: (ow) PM Splint: ((you guys should have a cleric take alook at that)) PM Kelania: ((oh no)) PM DM: And she takes another 6 from the vine again as it squeezes her. PM Briar: (how badly injured does she look at this point?) PM DM: Surprisingly less than expected. PM DM: The undergrowth and vines in the area suddenly grow dense and they start to pull at your feet, causing the area to become difficult terrain. PM DM: I need everyone to make a STR save. PM Kelania: ((9)) PM Briar: (ouch. 7) PM Splint: ((including me?)) PM Kelania: ((aw lol)) PM DM: No. PM Radzwe: ((Can I use acrobatics instead?)) PM Splint: ((phew)) PM DM: No, not for the initial save. You can use acro to get free afterwards. PM Radzwe: ((8)) PM DM: Wow. Everyone but Xandala and Summerwise are restrained. PM DM: Your speeds are zero and your attacks are at disadvantage. You can attempt to break free with an action on your turns. PM DM: Summerwise can't do much, but they fly over and start gnawing on the vine that has Azaka trapped. 9:31 PM] Kelania: ((they're doing their best)) PM DM: Darvin doesn't bother trying to break free and fires an arrow at the vine (23a, 10d) PM Splint: ((he probably has a better view now)) PM DM: Xandala disappears in a cloud of bronze colored mist and reappears several feet away, then fires a ray of frost at the vine. PM DM: @Radzwe ! You are restrained. PM Radzwe: Acrobatics to escape ((26)) PM DM: You are a slippery goblin. PM Radzwe: and move towards Splint PM Radzwe: ((Is there any point in attempting to hide from a plant?)) PM DM: Probably not. PM Radzwe: alright eot PM DM: @Briar ! PM Briar: Briar addresses the vines. "Hey! We're not great snacks, and we have sharp weapons to fight back with, but if you let us go we'll get you a better meal." PM DM: Are you attempting a persuasion check? PM DM: As your action? PM Briar: (yep!) PM Briar: (might as well, i'm entangled anyways) PM Kelania: ((firbolgs firbolgs firbolgs)) PM Briar: (want me to roll it?) PM DM: Sure. PM Briar: ((24!)) PM Kelania: ((wow wow wow)) PM Splint: ((she chats the sht out of that plant)) PM DM: They don't respond because... they're plants... but the one holding Azaka loosens its grip enough that she's not being strangled. It still has her restrained though. PM Radzwe: ((Feed it the halfling)) PM Briar: "That's progress, right?" PM Briar: (end of turn, i guess, if that was my action) PM DM: Ok, so Splint needs another Death Save. PM Splint: ((8)) PM DM: One success, one failure. PM Splint: ((yeeeep)) PM DM: Briar, you can probably discern that the vines are holding Azaka (and maybe Splint) ransom to see what you bring them... though I would suggest stabilizing Splint somehow. Can I assume that you are going to stop combat to go hunting? PM Radzwe: ((Sure. I can try medicine)) PM Briar: Briar gestures to the two of them, held vine-hostage. "They're important to the hunting, so if you let them go you'll get better food. You can keep me, though! I'm better at conversation anyway." PM Radzwe: Medicine((19)) PM Splint: ((nice roll gobbo)) PM Briar: Briar will attempt to use her lay on hands on Splint if the vines let her approach enough to do it. PM Radzwe: ((the Gobbo meant 1)) PM Radzwe: ((Because he called me Gobbo, I really did roll a 19 tho)) PM Splint: ((one 19 on a roll, thx buddo)) PM DM: You manage to stop the bleeding and stabilize Splint, though he'll still be unconscious for a while. PM DM: The vine lets go of Azaka, but wraps itself around Briar. PM Splint: ((ughh i hate the doctor dying first trope)) PM DM: Azaka rubs at the welts forming around her neck. PM Splint: ((nooo firbbo)) PM Briar: Briar sighs, and addresses the others definitely not in plantspeak. "Go and find something good, huh? Or else come up with some nice ambush." PM Kelania: "Alright folks, time to go hunting." PM DM: Azaka looks at Briar and gives her a bit of a head tilt before heading into the jungles. PM Radzwe: ((Once we get away))"Whats the plan?" 9:50 PM] Kelania: "I don't want Briar killed, so I say we play along and bring them something to eat." PM Radzwe: "Easier said than done" To Azaka "Any suggestions for something we can find that it might like?" PM Radzwe: "are they vulnerable to anything?" PM DM: Azaka: "The vines? I don't know." She kneels down and looks at the dirt. "We are lucky though. This is a game trail." PM DM: She puts her fingers to her lips and gestures for you to follow. Stealth checks from those of you who are not Briar and Splint, please. PM Kelania: ((17)) PM Radzwe: ((23)) PM Kelania: ((stealthy squad)) PM DM: Very nice. So you follow until Azaka gestures to take cover. Ahead you can see a small family of hadrosaurs munching on foliage. Three adults and a juvenile. PM Kelania: Kel looks to Azaka, with bow still out. PM Radzwe: Radzwe whispers "good eating?" PM DM: Azaka shrugs, nods, nocks an arrow to her bow. She gestures to the closest one, then looks to Kel and Darvin as if to say, "Ready?" PM Radzwe: "can we we direct them into the vines? Or better to kill one?" PM Kelania: Kel nods. PM Radzwe: Radzwe readies a dart PM DM: Since you did manage to roll higher stealth than the passive perceptions, you get to ready attacks and can all get off a shot before they get to react, so let's get one round of attacks from each of you. PM Kelania: ((24a 9d)) PM Radzwe: ((18a,6p)) PM Kelania: ((24a, my bad)) PM Splint: ((sweet rolls)) PM Splint: ((hope nobody steals em)) PM DM: There's a low moan, then one of the massive creatures falls before the others even register a threat. But then they take off running, with one hadrosaur with a dart and four arrows in it on the ground. PM Splint: ((no, nothin? get shot in the knee then lol)) PM DM: Azaka stands and moves towards the dinosaur. "Heavy, but easier than herding." PM Radzwe: "How are we going to carry that?" PM Kelania: "Will that be enough to barter for Briar's life?" PM Briar: (splint's also held captive right) PM Radzwe: "We might have the leave Splint. Just saying" PM Splint: ((kobolds have pretty shtty life expectancies anyway)) PM Kelania: ((splints just on the ground, right?)) PM DM: Azaka: "There is much meat here. More than ours." PM Splint: ((DM, am i still being grappled?)) PM DM: No. PM Splint: ((cool)) PM Splint: ((so just briar and darvin are grappled i think)) PM DM: Xandala says, "I may have a solution." She walks over and touches Azaka. She frowns for a moment, then turns and touches Darvin instead, and his body is transformed into a massive horse. PM DM: You're unconscious. They don't feel the need to hold you. PM Kelania: ((huh)) PM Kelania: "That's certainly one solution to our problem." PM DM: Xandala: "If you have rope, he can pull it." PM Splint: ((they like they're prey writhing about? what sick fks plants can be lol)) PM Kelania: "Yeah, uh, I've got rope." PM Kelania: Kelania pulls rope from her bag. PM DM: It takes some time, but you figure out a way to harness Darvin the Horse to the dead hadrosaur. Azaka chops some of the dead weight away that doesn't have much meat anyway, and you bring your offering back to the vines, Briar, and Splint. PM Kelania: "Alright, dinner time, plants." PM DM: The vines release Briar and grab hold of the corpse, dragging it to them. PM Splint: ((wooo)) PM Kelania: "How ya feeling?" 10:09 PM] Kelania: "You also, uh, may want to help Splint up." PM Radzwe: "Someone should drag the cleric to the canoe" PM Briar: "Great. Compromise." PM Briar: Briar steps very much out of her vine and over to Splint, lay-on-handing him up. PM Briar: ((five hit points restored!)) PM Splint: ((yeah!)) PM DM: Splint wakes up! PM DM: You guys find a safer place to camp. PM Splint: Splint gasps loudly and darts up to his feet "Let me at em! Let me at- What happened?" PM DM: Those of you who have been foraging, go ahead and roll your Survival checks. PM Splint: ((can i start healing now?)) PM DM: Healing how? PM Kelania: Kel's feeling confident about hunting, she'll help out today PM Briar: "We met some very rude vines, but they saw reason. I feel bad for that poor dinosaur, though." PM DM: Oh, using spells? Sure, if you want to. PM Kelania: ((11)) PM Splint: "Well...good work there folks. Sorry I missed all the action, damn vine got the jump on me!" PM DM: Luckily, it's pouring rain so using your rain catchers, you can refill your waterskins tonight, but nobody manages to find food besides what you left with the vines. PM Splint: "Lets take a look at your wounds now" PM DM: Everyone needs to mark off a ration for the day. PM Splint: ((who here has taken damage?)) PM Briar: ((i think just splint and azaka?)) PM DM: Azaka did, but she's not... visible at the moment. She must have slipped away at some point. PM Splint: ((alrighty just me)) PM Briar: Briar grumbles a little as she digs into her rations again, but there's nothing to be done for it. PM Splint: "How'd you guys not get hurt? Whatever..." Splint sulkingly looks after his own wounds PM Kelania: Kel grins, "Not a fan of jerky?" PM Briar: "We got to the negotiating part fast, considering they were strangling you to death." PM Briar: "And no, I'm not! Is the way that you keep food from going bad to take out all its taste?" PM Splint: Splint murmurs a prayer to Bahamut and casts Healing Word on himself. Small blips of light rapidly suture cuts and abrasions. PM Splint: ((6 hp restored, full health)) PM DM: You settle in for the night, warily eyeing the local vegetation. Your long rest is completed, you recover your hp, spell slots, etc. and you are able to change prepared spells. Day 26 It is the 19th of Flamerule, Day 26 of the Death Plague. The rain is gone and today you might miss it. Already, the sun is hot and burning. If you travel far today, you may be at risk for exhaustion. Splint is definitely affected by sunlight sensitivity. You are probably 40 miles away from Firefinger. PM Briar: Briar pants as she rows in her armor. "I take it back! Let's have rain again." PM DM: Pace? PM Kelania: ((normal?)) PM Briar: ((probably just normal, huh? we need to get Food)) PM Radzwe: (agrees)) PM Splint: "Ack. You guys gotta be my eyes for me...damn sun finally came out." PM Splint: ((normal, yep)) PM Radzwe: "watch out for vines" PM Splint: "Yeah, good one gobbo..." PM Radzwe: "don't call me Gobbo, my name is Radzwe or I am a monk" PM Splint: ((do long rests restore hp to max?)) PM Briar: "Yeah, come on. We've shared a canoe for who-knows-how-many hours and nearly been killed by vines, we can probably use names." PM DM: Yes PM Splint: "Heeeey...take it easy folks. They're names of endearment. Splint ain't my real name, y'know?" PM Kelania: "What is your real name then, Splint?" PM Splint: "It's Vozho, but that was when I was stuck in a cave." PM Splint: "It ain't much to me no more." PM Briar: "And here I thought all you sorts loved having your own special names! Back home we don't even have any at all, but it was so hard for the people I met to understand that I just picked one eventually." PM Kelania: "So splint it is. Got it." PM DM: As you row upriver, laboring in the heat, everyone but Radzwe and Splint (thanks, sun) notices a strange bank of blue mist floating downriver. PM Kelania: "Hey, slow down." PM Radzwe: ((I don't have sun sensitivity)) PM DM: It's at least 40' wide and seems to be getting bigger... or closer... bigger? No, definitely closer. PM Splint: "What the-" PM Briar: Briar reverses the direction of her paddling. PM Splint: "Ackk! Steer clear of that thing!" PM Briar: "I think going into weird colored mists is probably a ... bad idea." PM Kelania: Kel fires an arrow at the mist. PM Kelania: "Back off!" PM DM: Azaka: "Mad monkey fever. We will need to avoid it. Get to shore and let it pass if it stays on the river." PM Splint: "Good idea, lets beach it!" PM Briar: Briar attempts to do so. PM Briar: "... Mad monkey fever? Are any of us monkeys?" PM DM: Because this does have consequence, do you have proficiency in water vehicles? PM Radzwe: ((Not I)) PM DM: Briar, the rower. PM Splint: ((hold on, i may)) PM Radzwe: ((Someone was a sailor...)) PM Briar: ((no, but maybe i can use ATHLETICS instead given this is pretty much just a matter of rowing fast?)) PM Briar: ((or be assisted in the finer points by splint yeah)) PM Kelania: ((we lost our sailor)) PM Splint: ((i'm a marine, so i have prof in water vehicle and..."Additionally, you can automatically find a safe route to land a boat on shore, provided such a route exists.")) PM DM: Not so much fast, but beaching quickly. Let's have Briar roll a wisdom check. PM DM: At advantage for Splint's help, though he's affected by sunlight sensitivity himself. PM Briar: ((15)) PM DM: Ok! So you manage to get the canoe up on the shore. The mist is still floating down river, overflowing either bank somewhat. You're still in its path. PM Kelania: "What exactly is this, Azaka?" PM Briar: Briar will scramble for far enough up the treeline to escape it, helping along any less strength-inclined party members if need be. PM Splint: ((could we outrun it, or has it passed through us already)) PM DM: Azaka: "Mad monkey mist. Move." PM Radzwe: Radzwe moves inland PM Kelania: Kel also moves PM DM: She points away from the river and starts moving into the jungle. PM Splint: Splint sprints away from the mist. PM DM: Let's just do one round of athletics or acrobatics checks for fun because otherwise this mist is boring. PM Kelania: ((15 acrobatics)) PM Briar: ((21, athletics)) PM Splint: ((19 acrobatics)) PM Radzwe: ((25 acro)) PM DM: Ok! You're all safe in the jungles as the mist passes by harmlessly. PM Splint: ((cirque du solei out here)) PM Briar: "So, what's the mist do? Does it turn you into monkeys?" PM Radzwe: radzwe looks for bones or shinies in the brush PM DM: Azaka: "Drives you mad." PM Briar: "Well, it's a half-accurate name, at least." PM Radzwe: "I think Briar was affected already" PM DM: You can roll an Investigation if you'd like Radzwe. PM Radzwe: ((15)) PM DM: You do spot a bush with dark brown berries on it. PM Briar: "Hey, we're out here trying to stop a magic curse that keeps people from being brought back to life! A little monkey-transformation fog wouldn't be too odd." 10:40 PM] Splint: "Well, that was a close one. If I ever got mad and lost, I think I'd actually off myself." PM Kelania: "I think one of our party members could turn you into a monkey, if that's what you want." PM Briar: "Really?" PM Kelania: "Xandala turned Darvin into a horse. Unless she had specifically horse based magic, I imagine she could do a whole lot with those powers." PM Briar: "Wow! That's pretty neat. I'm not really looking to become a monkey, though, because we already passed the apes by a couple days ago." PM Radzwe: "Hey Azaka, what's this bush" PM DM: Azaka: "Sinda berries. They prevent disease." PM Radzwe: "Sweet, anything special in collecting them?" PM Splint: "They prevent disease." PM DM: Azaka: "They only grow every few months. It doesn't always work." PM Radzwe: Radzwe collects some and eats some PM Splint: Splint takes and stores some of the berries. PM DM: You can find 9 berries on the whole bush. PM DM: They are bitter. PM Radzwe: All mine PM DM: Really, really bitter. PM Splint: ((did you really eat all 9)) PM Radzwe: (nope, ate 2 kept 7)) PM Splint: "Hey, monk-man, let's save some of those so we all don't drop dead from malaria" PM DM: You can find your way back to the canoe and continue upriver. PM Radzwe: Radzwe considers eating another one, but puts it away instead PM DM: Later, as you're camping, Azaka points out a glow above the trees. "Firefinger." PM Kelania: "So what's so important about this mask, again?" PM Splint: ((about how much longer is it to firefinger?)) PM Radzwe: "It's precious!" PM DM: By your map, you think maybe 30 miles. PM DM: Azaka: "It belongs to me." PM Radzwe: "everyone but Briar and maybe Xandala have a decent chance of sneaking" PM Kelania: "And, when it's in your possession, what does it do?" PM DM: She frowns. "It is a mask." PM Radzwe: "we might need to send Briar out in the opposite direction" PM Kelania: "Worth killing over?" PM DM: Azaka: "The terror-folk are worth killing." PM Kelania: "Right..." PM Radzwe: "what do they look like?" PM Briar: "Hey, I can sneak!" As demonstration, Briar turns invisible. PM DM: Azaka: "Still two, three days away." PM Briar: She returns several seconds later, of course. PM Radzwe: "doesn't mean you won't make noise" PM DM: Speaking of travel, though, because you were traveling all day, I need you all to roll a CON save. PM Kelania: ((4 yikes)) PM Radzwe: ((5)) PM Kelania: ((crit fail)) PM Briar: "Yeah. If I saw one of these pterafolk things, though, I could turn into one for a while. Not being able to fly might give me away." PM Briar: ((ouch, 5)) PM DM: Azaka: "They look like dinosaurs, but with wings." PM Radzwe: "How tough are they compared to the vines we faced?" PM Briar: "Oh. That might be tougher. I can mostly only do person-adjacent." 10:51 PM] DM: Azaka shrugs. PM Splint: ((DM, i have the steady feature)) PM Splint: ((i think i can resist exhaustion up to 16 hours of marching)) PM DM: It's not due to forced march, it's due to the heat. PM Splint: ((ah)) PM Splint: ((19)) PM DM: Everyone but Splint suffers a level of exhaustion. Not that it really matters since you have an uninterrupted night of sleep. Day 27 PM DM: 20 Flamerule It is Day 27 since the Death Plague started. It is dry and sunny, but cooler than yesterday.. You are camped along the river. Your last stated destination is Firefinger, which is about 30 miles away. Your long rest is complete, you recover your hp, spell slots, etc., and you are able to change your prepared spells. PM Splint: "Rise and shine, kids!" PM Radzwe: "what's the plan, Azaka? We are getting close" PM Briar: Briar groans. "Someone else take my armor today. I can probably fit at least two of you in it, and you can share the heat." PM Kelania: "Morning, dad." PM DM: Azaka: "We get there first." PM Radzwe: "should we take it slow since we are close to firefinger?" PM DM: Azaka: "Still two, three days away." PM DM: Azaka: "The flame can be seen for days." PM Radzwe: "alright, thought we were closer" PM DM: Pace? Repellent? Who's foraging? PM Radzwe: "should we take it slow for the heat?" PM Splint: ((i'll use repellent)) PM Kelania: ((I'll use repellent too)) PM Briar: ((i think normal honestly, and still using repellent; i bought plenty)) PM Radzwe: Alright normal day then, and I use repellant PM Briar: ((if people are sick of it, briar can try a day at foraging)) PM Splint: ((i think i'll pass on foraging)) PM Briar: (survival check, right?) PM DM: So you start heading upriver, but you start hitting multiple waterfalls and blockages and have to keep beaching the canoe and carrying it up hills and the like... until as it comes time to rest, Darvin says, "We're off course." PM Briar: "How can we be off course? We've been able to see the mountain." PM DM: Darvin: "We had to travel too far around the last blockage. We're here," he points at the map, "but not on the main river. This stream must be a feeder." PM Radzwe: "do we need to back track, or can we adjust?" PM DM: Darvin: "We aren't lost. We can continue south tomorrow." PM Radzwe: "ok, good job" PM Briar: ((9 on the foraging :( )) PM Splint: ((wow gj briar now we all have to use up a ration. i hope you're happy )) PM Radzwe: "lets eat Splint" PM Briar: ((don't worry, i can't get onto roll20 to decrement my number of rations so i think that means i have infinity of them)) PM Splint: ((Roll20 shortcomings ftw lol)) PM DM: Darvin managed to find enough food to feed everyone, and water that Briar can boil. PM Briar: "Good job, Darvin! Hunting out here is tough." PM Radzwe: "we have to keep Darvin" PM Splint: "Attaboy Darv!" PM Radzwe: "yep, Splint gets eaten first" PM Splint: "Goblins will eat anything, won't they?" PM Kelania: Kel laughs, "Shouldn't we at least draw sticks first?" PM Radzwe: "racists move to the front of the line" PM Briar: "I'd have to eat several of you, but it's a price I'm willing to pay." PM Splint: "Kobold-eaters first" PM Radzwe: "hope you don't need medicine again" PM Kelania: "Ahh... companionship." PM DM: Later, everyone's sleeping while Briar's on watch. PM DM: Briar, you catch the smell of death on the wind. PM Briar: Briar does not strongly appreciate the smell of the death on the wind, and uses her DIVINE SENSE to try to pinpoint it as she goes to shake the others awake. 11:10 PM] Radzwe: ((might want to wake some peeps up)) PM Briar: ((is that not what shaking the others awake is)) PM Radzwe: ((Nm)) PM Splint: ((lol i was about to point that out)) PM Radzwe: "Azaka, does this smell mean anything to you?" PM DM: Nobody but Briar has their armor on, but you're at least not still asleep as an a large, undead creature comes lumbering through camp, a huge weapon in hand. PM Splint: "Waagh! General quarters!" PM Briar: "Dead thing, watch out!" PM Radzwe: ((we don't need no stinking armor)) PM Radzwe: ((Is it the foreshadowed undead ogre?)) PM DM: Time for initative. PM Briar: ((11)) PM Radzwe: ((20)) PM Kelania: ((6)) PM Splint: ((5)) PM Radzwe: ((Everybody was kungfu fighting)) PM DM: Darvin gets his shot off first as a second ogre zombie lumbers into view. (17a, 12d) PM DM: @Radzwe ! PM Radzwe: ((it looks to far for me to engage in melee)) PM DM: 35 feet. PM Radzwe: ((So within 5ft reach?)) PM DM: No, 35 feet to melee. PM Radzwe: Ok, then I move 30 and throw a dart PM Radzwe: ((14a)) PM DM: That'll hit. They're big and slow. PM Radzwe: ((6p)) PM Radzwe: eot PM DM: The dart tears through part of its muscle, but it keeps moving and starts to raise its morningstar. PM DM: Azaka will take her two shots. One hits for 9 damage. PM DM: One of the zombies will come up to Radzwe and swing its morningstar down on the little morsel. PM DM: And miss. PM DM: Xandala Fire Bolts it for 3 damage. PM Radzwe: "That smells worse" PM DM: @Briar PM Briar: ((can i get an updated look at the map?)) PM DM: You are 25' away from the closest one. PM Briar: ((i think i can get left of radzwe if i really finagle it)) PM DM: Do you want to be in the corner in melee with both? PM Briar: someone has to be PM Splint: ((blessed are the lawful good)) PM Briar: Briar moves next to Radzwe and swings at the ogre to her south with her longsword, shield raised defensively. PM Briar: ((ouch, 10a, 5d)) PM DM: That still hits. Slow and big. PM DM: It probably oozes. PM Briar: She then activates her HIDDEN STEP, becoming invisible until the start of her next turn. PM Briar: (eot) PM DM: Ok! PM Radzwe: "uh, thanks for letting me tank" PM Briar: "I'm blocking the other one from reaching you! Hopefully! Maybe!" PM Briar: "And maybe it'll swing at the sound of my voice!" PM Radzwe: "I could have hidden too, but I figured everyone else was armorless" PM DM: That ogre is very confused because it was going to smack her, but... doesn't see her, so it will try to move, but bumps into her... and tries to attack at disadvantage. And since she's got her armor on as the one on watch, it misses! PM DM: @Kelania ! 11:24 PM] Radzwe: "Maybe now that I got you talking " with a grin PM Kelania: Kelania pulls off to the side, past the boulder, and fires an arrow at the far ogre PM Kelania: ((12a 11d)) PM DM: Nice, solid hit. PM DM: @Splint ! PM Kelania: ((its splint's time to shine)) PM Splint: "Ackk!" Splint points at the Ogre closest to the goblin and casts Sacred Flame. PM Splint: ((5d)) PM DM: Darvin pelts it with an arrow. PM DM: @Radzwe ! PM Radzwe: Radzwe leaps and spins an overhead 2handed spear smash to the face PM Radzwe: ((19a,11d)) PM DM: It is a tall face, but after using its knee as a jump off point, the spear pushes through an eye. It is still standing, though. PM Radzwe: Then bonus punches it in the think throat PM Radzwe: ((19a,9d)) PM DM: Very nice. PM Kelania: ((wow)) PM DM: Azaka continues to be mediocre (8a, 3p; 21a, 3p) PM Radzwe: "and you smell like Splint too!" PM Radzwe: eot PM Splint: "You tell em' Monky!" PM DM: The ogre tries to smash Radzwe back. (19a, 12 bludgeoning damage.) The goblin collapses under the weight of the massive weapon. PM Briar: (f) PM Radzwe: sploosh PM Splint: "Hang in there Gobby boy!" PM Kelania: ((lmao poor radzwe)) PM DM: Xandala sighs and points and a small point of orange energy shoots out of her finger, between the ogres, and when it hits a tree behind them, it ERUPTS into a huge fireball. Both take the full blast to their backs and look a bit crispier. PM DM: @Briar . You are no longer invisible. PM Briar: "Hey! Nice!" she calls over her shoulder at Xandala, then reaches down to pump some life into Radzwe, since he's got those two-attack monk powers. One hit points versus five doesn't seem like it's much difference, so she conserves by only giving him 1. PM Briar: And then she holds up her shield at the other ogre and hopes! (end turn) PM DM: Radzwe wakes up, but is still prone. PM DM: Ok! PM DM: The Zombie will swing at Briar. The morningstar connects for 8 bludgeoning damage. PM DM: Luckily, Briar's sturdy. PM DM: @Kelania ! PM Briar: (hooray for not being dead) PM Splint: ((wooo)) PM Kelania: Kel repeats her previous motion, drawing another arrow and firing at the same ogre PM Kelania: ((21a 5d)) PM Kelania: eot PM DM: It's looking pretty bad. PM DM: @Splint ! PM Splint: "We got this, hang in there frontline!" Splint sends a quick prayer to the B-man and casts Healing Word on Briar. PM Briar: (do me a favor and cast it on radzwe, i'm feeling guilty about the risk he drops below his hit point max in extra damage and insta-dies) PM Splint: (ughh) PM Splint: (well, gobbo will owe me one) PM Splint: ((DM, can i change target?)) PM DM: Sure. PM Splint: Splint is about deliver the bolt of light, but sees the poor ugly goblin lying crippled on the ground. "I should probably do something...he could still make it." ((3 hp for Radzwe)) 11:42 PM] Splint: eot PM DM: Darvin thunks an arrow right through the thing's forehead. It's barely standing now. Hopefully. PM DM: @Radzwe ! Half movement to stand up, then you get your turn. PM Radzwe: Radzwe pops up and attempts to thrust his spear through the behemoth PM Radzwe: ((10a,13p)) PM DM: It falls! PM Splint: "Attaboy Radman!" PM Radzwe: then sends an elbow strike to the rotting sternum PM DM: You can take a step forward and do your other attack at the other one if you'd like. PM Radzwe: oops PM Radzwe: radzwe steps on the fallen zombie and smacks the other zombie in the ear hole PM Radzwe: ((15a,9b)) PM DM: It staggers... but still stands.... until Azaka sticks it with both arrow, one of which is a nat20 and bypasses any chance of it standing up again. PM DM: Well done. PM DM: And we'll call it here for tonight... but you can level up to 2 for the next session. PM Radzwe: Radzwe crawls back to his bedroll and passes out PM Splint: ((yeah!)) PM Kelania: ((hooray!)) PM DM: --------------------------------